Un soborno muy peligroso
by Cris Snape
Summary: Ludo Bagman hará cualquier cosa para evitar que Rita publique cierto artículo sobre él, incluso invitarla a cenar en su cumpleaños. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**UN SOBORNO MUY PELIGROSO**

**Por Cris Snape**

Rita Skeeter escribía a toda velocidad cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho. No le dio permiso para entrar, pero un segundo después Ludo Bagman irrumpió en la estancia.

—Le prohíbo que publique ese artículo.

Rita alzó una ceja. Bagman, que jugaba como bateador en la selección nacional de _quidditch, _era un hombre alto y musculoso. Cualquier otra mujer en su situación se hubiera sentido intimidada ante el tajante tono de voz de semejante elemento, pero Rita esbozó una sonrisa y se puso en pie con estudiada lentitud.

—Buenos días a usted también, señor Bagman —Dijo con calma, acercándose a él mientras lo estudiaba detenidamente. Ludo entornó los ojos y se sintió incómodo de inmediato—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Bagman parpadeó, confundido sin duda por la calma que demostraba la periodista. No sabía muy bien cómo responder a tan extraño comportamiento; en el fondo nunca había tenido muchas luces. Así pues, sólo repitió lo que ya dijo antes.

—No quiero que publique esas cosas sobre mí.

—¿Por qué no? —Rita se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Al fin y al cabo todo lo que he escrito es verdad. Y me costó muchísimo trabajo averiguarlo. ¿Qué clase de periodista sería si no lo hago público?

Bagman frunció aún más su fruncido ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Rita siguió sonriendo, disfrutando enormemente de la situación. ¿Había algo mejor en el mundo que poner contra las cuerdas a los ricos y famosos? Francamente, lo dudaba mucho.

—Todo eso podría hundir mi carrera.

—Pues haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo. ¿No le parece, señor Bagman?

El bateador dio un paso atrás. Debía estar buscando una forma de salir de aquel lío, pero Rita no pensaba ceder ni un ápice. No se debía únicamente a que su ética periodística la obligaba a contarle la verdad al mundo entero. No, además de eso tenía un asuntillo pendiente con Ludo. Un asuntillo que se remontaba a sus años de Hogwarts y que no pensaba olvidar jamás.

—Está bien, señorita Skeeter. ¿Qué quiere? —Bagman era directo. Eso estaba muy bien.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Qué quiere a cambio de no publicar el artículo? Le daré cualquier cosa.

—¿Me está sobornando? —Aunque por fuera pareciera indignada, Rita se moría de la risa por dentro.

—Puede llamarlo como quiera. ¿Qué quiere?

Rita fingió que se lo estaba pensando. Ludo Bagman la miraba expectante y nervioso, más preocupado por su carrera deportiva que por lo que Rita Skeeter pudiera pedirle. Pobre desgraciado, no sabía la que se le venía encima.

—No es algo que haga habitualmente, pero tal vez haya algo que sí quiera de usted.

—¿Qué?

—El sábado es mi cumpleaños —Rita habló con decisión—. Invíteme a cenar.

—¿Cómo? —Bagman estaba pasmado.

—Esas son mis condiciones. Acéptelas o asuma las consecuencias de sus actos. No creo que al Comité Disciplinario de Quidditch le guste saber que se dedica a amañar partidos.

Ludo Bagman apretó los dientes y finalmente cedió al chantaje de la periodista.

Rita no podía sentirse más satisfecha. Cuando ambos eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, había estado perdidamente enamorada de Ludo. Ciertamente ella no era más que una niña de trece años y él todo un hombretón de séptimo curso, pero Rita se había sentido terriblemente herida cuando le hizo llegar una carta de amor por San Valentín y Ludo se la enseñó a sus amigos para reírse todos juntos. Por suerte, Rita había tenido el buen tino de no firmar nada, pero la vergüenza y el dolor fueron los mismos. Ese trágico episodio se le había quedado clavado en el corazón y ahora surgía la ocasión perfecta para sacarse la espinita.

Cuando llegó el día de su cumpleaños, Rita se sentía más emocionada de lo habitual. Recibió unas cuantas felicitaciones, un buen puñado de regalos de sus amigos más queridos y se hizo una pequeña celebración en las oficinas de _El Profeta_. Rita disfrutó enormemente de todo ello, pero lo que más ilusión le hizo fue que Ludo la llevara a cenar a un restaurante de moda en el París mágico. Obligado y todo por las circunstancias, el bateador se lo montaba bien. Había invitado a Rita a subirse a su escoba y habían surcado el aire a toda velocidad, obligando a la bruja a agarrarse a la cintura de Bagman. Sentir durante todo el camino los abdominales de aquel hombre, había hecho que a Rita se le subieran cosas que no se le deberían haber subido.

El restaurante era bonito y romántico, quizá más de lo que la propia Rita hubiera esperado. Los camareros conocían tan bien a Ludo que los llevaron a _la mesa de siempre_ y prepararon el _menú especial_ de la casa.

—Así que es aquí dónde trae a sus ligues —Comentó Rita con ironía. Sin quererlo, Ludo le estaba proporcionando información que podría utilizar en su contra.

—Yo no… —Más aún si el muy idiota se ponía nervioso—. ¿No le gusta?

—Está bastante bien, aunque todavía tenemos que probar la comida.

Ludo asintió. Los camareros no tardaron en empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de su mesa y Rita se dispuso a saborear la cena. Una no podía permitirse ir a restaurantes como aquel todos los días, así que era mejor no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Bagman, por su parte, estuvo todo el rato nervioso, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que Rita se hubiera llevado a su fotógrafo habitual a la cita. Fue cuando llegaron a los postres cuando el hombre se decidió a hablar.

—Entonces. ¿Va a publicar el artículo?

—Veo que no ha podido esperar hasta el final de la cena.

—Por favor, señorita Skeeter. Es muy importante para mí que me prometa que no va a hacerlo.

—Pues me temo que aún no he tomado una decisión —Rita sonrió. Y procuró ser muy seductora. Como Ludo era un poquito corto de miras, se aseguró la victoria rozándole el antebrazo con un dedo—. Todo depende de usted.

—Pero si ya he hecho lo que me pidió.

—La velada aún no ha terminado. Ludo —Pronunció el nombre con cierto retintín.

Bagman carraspeó. Tenía toda la pinta de querer que se lo tragara la tierra, pero Rita no tuvo piedad. Quería saldar sus cuentas pendientes, llegar hasta el final.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Estoy segura de que, después de la cena, llevas a tus amiguitas a un bonito hotel de la zona. Quiero ir allí.

A esas alturas Bagman sabía perfectamente lo que se requería de él. Se le notaba a leguas que era lo último que quería hacer en el mundo, pero aún así se resignó a su destino y, en cuanto terminaron de cenar, llevó a Rita a un hotel cercano, habló con un recepcionista que lo tenía tan visto como los camareros de antes y acabó encerrado con la bruja en una elegantísima habitación con vistas al bohemio barrio mágico parisino.

—¿Y bien? Ya estamos aquí, señorita Skeeter. ¿Quiere que usted y yo…?

—Quiero que empieces a tutearme, Ludo. Ahora nos entendemos. ¿Verdad? Tratarnos de usted no tiene ningún sentido.

—Claro, claro. Como quieras, Rita.

La mujer sonrió. Se quitó el abrigo, se atusó el pelo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. A su espalda, Ludo tragó saliva tan fuerte que Rita lo escuchó.

—¿Estás nervioso, querido? —Le preguntó, acercándose a él—. No tienes que estarlo. Ambos hemos hecho esto muchas veces y no hay motivos para sentirse así.

—Yo no…

Ludo Bagman estaba sudando. Rita se moría de la risa. El pobre desgraciado debía estar pensando que iban a hacer _cosas_ horribles y se le veía bastante resignado ante su destino.

—En fin —El hombre suspiró y empezó a desabrocharse la túnica—. Si vamos a hacerlo, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras Bagman empezaba a quitarse la ropa, Rita lo observaba sin mover un músculo. ¡Oh, diantres! Aquel estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Contenía a duras penas las carcajadas, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. Quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Ludo.

El hombre estaba tan ocupado desnudándose que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Rita. Al final, sólo se dejó puestos los calzoncillos y los calcetines y, cuando se dio media vuelta, Rita disfrutó de la majestuosa visión de su torso desnudo. Cuando la miró, los ojos de Bagman volvieron a llenarse de confusión.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me estaba poniendo cómoda para la entrevista —Comentó Rita, que se había sentado en el sofá y ya tenía la _vuelapluma _preparada.

—¿Qué entrevista?

—La que me concederás en exclusiva para evitar que publique el artículo sobre los partidos amañados —Rita le dio un par de golpecitos a la punta de su pluma.

—Pe… pero yo pensé que… —Bagman se había puesto muy rojo. Estaba realmente ridículo, casi en bolas, ruborizado y tirándose del pelo como si se le hubiera ido la cabeza—. Creí que querías que tú y yo... —Rita lo miró fingiendo que no entendía lo que quería decir—. ¡Has dejado que me desnude!

—Pensé que era tu forma de ponerte cómodo.

Rita dejó a Ludo sin palabras. El pobre hombre agachó la cabeza y se puso la túnica por encima de los hombros, sin molestarse en coger el jersey y los pantalones que había traído puestos. Rita había adquirido una pose totalmente profesional y permanecía muy seria, pero por dentro estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Ludo la había avergonzado una vez y ahora le devolvía el favor. La espera había merecido la pena.

—Podemos empezar cuando quieras. Y procura entrar en ciertos detalles personales. Ya sabes qué cosas son las que más venden entre el gran público. ¿Verdad?

Bagman suspiró y asintió con desgana. En menudo lío se había metido. Y todo por intentar sobornar a una mujer que, después de todo, era mucho más lista que él.

**FIN**


End file.
